<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Meet You Halfway by NeedsCaffeineRightNow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446703">I'll Meet You Halfway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow'>NeedsCaffeineRightNow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Use of it as a personal pronoun, gender: no, his wiki page literally says, like that's canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Michael play board games.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael &amp;, Michael/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JonMichael- 100 Ways To Say I Love You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Meet You Halfway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hello, Michael", Jon said, walking into his office and to his chair without sparing the yellow door on one side of his office a second glance. </p><p>Michael stepped out holding a bunch of boxes. "Archivist! You're back!"</p><p>"I work here?"</p><p>"I know! Isn't that great!", It smiled, placing the several boxes it was holding onto his desk, "Wanna play games?"</p><p>"You want to play board games? Don't you have some people to terrorize or something?", Jon asked it. </p><p>"I always have time for you. So what do you say?", Michael asked, smiling, which was a bit alarming. </p><p>"Alright. But only for a little while. I do actually have to get work done", Jon sighed as he began to pick through the board games. </p><p>"I want to play Monopoly", Michael said holding up the box. </p><p>"Monopoly takes too long. And it's a mess. Why don't just play draughts or something?", Jon picked up the wooden box. As he did he noticed an engraving on the bottom of it, "Did you steal these games?"</p><p>"They weren't using them anymore", Micheal shrugged, "And I don't want to play draughts. Don't want to have to think that hard about it"</p><p>"Okay, I'll meet you halfway", Jon told it, "Let's play Cluedo"</p><p>Michael nodded and helped him set up the game board. </p><hr/><p>"Dr. Black didn't commit suicide! That's not how the game works!"</p><p>"Well, who do you think did it then?"</p><p>"Miss Scarlett did it!"</p><p>"I did not!"</p><p>"Just because you're using her piece doesn't mean it's you!"</p><p>"Yes it does!"</p><p>"It does not"</p><p>"It was a suicide!"</p><p>"No it wasn't! You can't get that outcome!"</p><p>"Well I did!" </p><p>"I'm sure you did! The murders always like to blame it on someone else!" </p><p>Michael was about to say something back when the door opened and Tim stuck his head into the room. "Everything okay in here?"</p><p>"Yep! It's all good.", Jon tried to assure him. </p><p>"Really? Because I heard screaming?"</p><p>"Nope. No screaming. Guess you're just hearing things. Sorry"</p><p>"Well, alright. See you later, boss", Tim said, and then left the room. If he noticed Michael he didn't say anything.</p><p>"Why don't we play Monopoly?", Jon asked, now done with the argument. </p><p>"Only if you admit that it was suicide"</p><p>"It can't be suicide! That's not how it works!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>